Hierarchy
by Alpha Kratt
Summary: Olive is a sweet but tough cookie whom has just gotten promoted to Director, the top position in the Odd Squad the next town over. She's ecstatic - this has been her dream. But then things take a turn for the worse. Arguments ensue, and soon, Olive can't trust her best friend and co-leader anymore. She must question her loyalty, courage, friendships, and her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is it! The fanfic you've pretty much all been waiting for for about 3 or so months is here! I present to you...Hierarchy! This took a lot of work, music power, and muse to write (and I mean a _LOT_ ) and hopefully you guys enjoy it! My actual first fanfic in a long, long while - I don't really have the time to write much anymore, what with my personal life issues and work and such (and roleplaying - FeralFront is bae, yas). And I turned 18 today, so this is indeed my own birthday gift, to myself, that I'm sharing with you all!**

 **So about this story: this is a fanfic the aftermath of O is Not For Over, or OINFO - it's basically a little continuation of it. I would highly suggest you watch the episode beforehand, for there are _SPOILERS ABOUND_ this story and I don't want to be subject to any rage. This is also told from the Main 4's personal points of view, thus why there's "Olive" one chapter, and "Oscar" another.**

 **Oh yeah, and the whole "bridge toll" thing was because of my misunderstanding of what was said in French - Ms. O was saying the "water is under the bridge", which is a saying for that they are on good terms, not that he was going to work as a bridge toll booth worker. (HAHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND FRENCH I DOOOO I AM THE FRENCH-MASTER)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show, the characters, or any of the companies that make this show...but then again that should be obvious.**

* * *

OLIVE

* * *

My day had come. I was the true leader of Odd Squad.

However, I was not the only one.

Ever since Mr. O retired after 100 long years of leading the Odd Squad branch the next town over (I think he became some kind of toll booth collector or bridge monitor or something. Not sure), Ms. O asked me to take his place. I honestly had no idea why he didn't just pick one of his own agents, and I had laughed at that. It was kinda funny, that apparently the kid with the really offset laugh apparently didn't have any agents with good leadership skills.

So here I was in Mr. O's old office, hanging up artwork of jackalopes and rearranging things on my desk.

Odd Squad is a kid-run agency. Think FBI or CIA, then think about what it would look like if kids ran the show instead of adults. That's us. We fight odd crime using math power and gadgets, and we have _tons_ of the latter. I counted once, out of sheer boredom. I think it was over a thousand.

Kidding, kidding. I'll leave the counting to the agents-in-training. They are intrigued by the littlest things, I swear.

We fight odd villains as well, such as a lady who uses teddy bears as weapons, a guy who believes in equality and equal numbers, and many many more that it would take years and years to list.

Not to mention _him._

But _he'll_ come later.

For now, I'm pretty content with eyeing the weird-looking _Starry Nights_ painting with jackalopes. It actually does look pretty funny once you look at it hard enough. People say I don't have a sense of humor, which is somewhat true - really the only time I've ever laughed was that time my friend told me he hated Cleaning Day at Odd Squad. And I say, who _shouldn't_ like Cleaning Day? I love when the dust gets in my nose and eyes and how it creeps all the way to my throat when I breathe it in; I love it, _adore_ it. It's an incredible feeling. But all that aside, I'm more of the serious, stoic type. I like to think it's led me to where I am today.

"Hey, Olive?" I break free from my thoughts of Cleaning Day to turn my golden-brown gaze to my friend, the same friend who told me he didn't like Cleaning Day. With short black hair, brown eyes, and a similar outfit than mine sans the purple polka-dotted tie around his collar, he could be considered my co-leader of sorts.

Which he is.

"What is it, Otto?" My tone was exasperated. To lighten the mood (and break the silence in the office we both now shared), my 10-year-old ex-partner had been telling jokes nonstop for the past hour, and when he finally shut up after going to the bathroom and coming back into the office to continue his share of the setting-up, I thought I could have a moment of peace.

Boy, oh boy, was I ever _WRONG._

"I _need_ more pizza." he complained, stressing it as though it was as much of a life necessity as money. "Is there any in the Breakroom?"

"How would I know?" I gave a mere shrug in response as I hung up a painting of the Lopa Lisa. "Why don't you go down there and look?"

"But there are so many new agents! How am I going to present myself when people don't even treat me like an _agent_ anymore and I don't even _know_ any-"

"Then _make some._ " Immediately I knew Otto was going to complain that he couldn't exactly make friends without everyone bowing down to him and calling him "Mr. O", which is the title one gets upon becoming a Director of an Odd Squad precinct, if you're a male. (For females, it's "Ms. O", which is what I am.)

That's why being a leader is hard: nobody treats you like you're _normal._ They treat you like the Prime Minister of Canada. Which, to put it bluntly, kind of sucks.

Otto - I call him that because we've been friends for a long while now and we've learned to trust each other over the years - sighed, gave up on his argument and headed out of the office and down the stairs to the Breakroom on his mad hunt for lunch. Naturally, Otto's very food-driven - he likes food and eats it so much, I can clearly see the pudge in his belly. It's not that big, but it's still somewhat noticeable - not that I'll ever voice it out loud. I think Agent Octavia pointed it out to me a few years ago when I was an agent, after I came back from a solo case and found Otto with ketchup all over his mouth and a half-eaten hamburger in his hands. I merely just rolled my eyes and went back to filing paperwork, not thinking much of it other than the usual "typical Otto" thought. But eventually, he found out what Octavia said to me - he got so offended, he went right up to Ms. O's office (in precinct #13579, mind you - Ms. O, or Oprah, was our boss back when we were agents working in her precinct), negotiated with her for five whole minutes, and she didn't give Octavia hugs for an entire week.

The catch is that Ms. O doesn't do hugs.

As I finished placing a framed picture of me and Otto on our desk, my co-leader and best friend returned with a large-size pizza. "You won't believe it! Omi gave me a greasy, hot pizza, in a _large size!_ " Wacky thing, looked like he was about to soar in the air like a rocket and strike poses with fireworks and colorful backgrounds in back of him.

"That's nice." I gave a sniff, and as if on cue, my belly started to rumble. "I _am_ getting kind of hungry." With that, I grabbed my Plate-inator from the never-ending Black Hole that was my back (but, in all seriousness here, what was even up with that? How odd), and fired it at our desk, creating two plates. Eagerly, I took a slice of pizza from the box, leaving Otto bewildered.

He gave a huff of amusement. I could hear him mutter "You weren't kidding." as I made my way over to the right-side couch and took a seat.

"You're darned right I wasn't kidding!" I took a bite, and swallowed before explaining, "I only had a blueberry muffin and orange juice for breakfast this morning."

"Was _The Today Show_ nice?" I could see Otto out of the corner of my eye as he took a slice of pizza, put it on his plate, and headed over to the right-side couch to sit next to me.

Eventually, we just ended up talking about what was on the daytime talk shows and what was happening in the town, and as I playfully slapped Otto's hand after he tried taking his fifth slice, I realized something: our bond was stronger than ever now that we were co-leaders.

Too bad it didn't stay that way for long. I really liked the bond we had...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to give a thank you to Lilya, Pickle, and all my Wikia friends for their awesomesauce reviews! This story has been bubbling in the cauldron of my mind for months and I consider it one of my best works! So thank you all!**

 **And a little spoiler: I may be throwing elements of "Odd Squad: The Movie" in here - I'm debating whether to add parts in before the movie premieres (because, from what I've heard of "Equestria Girls", I have a feeling at least one person may be recording the whole thing theater-to-YouTube - it happened once. Doubtful, but a possibility) or after, in America. It may just be me throwing headcanons in here about the movie and then regretting it when the movie does come out. XD**

 **And I will be throwing Olympia and Otis in here as well; that's a definite - see, I'm never good at "brain-to-computer" stuff, so I'll have to write it out and put it in the story.**

 **Oh, and one other thing: my laptop time has been cut down to only a few hours a day excluding Saturdays, so no more 12-hour marathons on here for me...for now. So updates may come a bit slower than usual.**

 **Once again, I don't own Odd Squad, or its characters, or anything. I think it should be clear enough that I don't have to write it in the Author's Note of every chapter...(and thank you for that joke in your review, Pickle - as much as I wish I did, I do not own the show XD)  
**

* * *

OTTO

* * *

I can still relive the moment over and over in my head. I can relive when Oscar zapped me, when I felt so shocked and clueless, oblivious to what was going on. I can even relive my asking if Olive and I should get married, and her freaked-out reaction.

It's so surreal. Almost... _too_ surreal.

So as I was over by the little tea bar setting up boxes of tea bags in all kinds of different flavors, from black to chocolate (yummm), taking it all in, I got the hunger pangs again. I asked Olive if there was pizza in the Breakroom (as the name implies, it's a hangout spot for agents), and as she told me to head down there and look, my stomach was in knots, and not from hunger.

I was wondering what the new agents would think of me, being a Mr. O and all.

Now don't get me wrong. I would jump ten whole hurdles shaped like ponies to to get food any day. But after Oren, Olaf, and...well, _him,_ I was a bit hesitant. (Oren and Olaf were your average workplace bullies. They tormented everyone - or tried to, anyway. Even though on the outside I was amused and often annoyed by their efforts to think up good insults for Olive and me, I was still hurting on the inside. There was one agent who quit the Squad because of their antics and Ms. O's failure to do anything about it. A shame, really.)

Still, I went down there anyway. Turns out there was indeed a chef there: Omi. He was nice. A lot better than Oksana, that's for sure. Without her and her monotonic voice around I felt more...at peace. (Of course, there was that one time where she helped me win Captain Fun...but that was out of desperation.) Omi happily introduced himself, gave me a large-size cheese pizza, and I said my goodbyes as I headed back up into our office.

Olive and I shared the pizza. She got four slices, and I got four slices - the _correct_ way to share an eight-slice octagon of goodness. She slapped my hand away when I tried to take one of her slices, reprimanding me on serving sizes and whatnot.

We talked, laughed, and joked around with each other, and soon Olive fell asleep in her chair. It was only three in the afternoon, and the day was slow in terms of odd cases. I figured a little nap wouldn't hurt - after all, a short 20 to 30-minute one is proven to increase energy and overall performance. (This is a true fact - I looked it up on Oggle. I was right, O'Dinah - you owe me about 5 bucks.)

I got up to turn the lights off, dragging Olive with me to put her to bed. Darn, the girl was heavier than I thought she was. Not that I would say that to her face. The last time I picked her up was when she was falling through the sky after she got the skips that fateful day.

Of course, she was falling through the sky. But still, she was lighter back then. I had no problem flying her back to HQ with the jetpack on my back.

I turned the lights off using the switch behind the large spider plant that sat in our room (which, thankfully, was not infested with spiders despite the gardener warning us about them. You can blame Olive for making me buy the plant for our office in the first place) and made my way over to the nearest couch, grunting with every step I had to take dragging my co-leader around with her knees scraping the floor. Setting her down gently and using the Blanket-inator I had on my side of the desk to zap a blanket onto her, I sighed and stopped to catch my breath. One of them turned into a yawn, and that's when I started to sway on my feet suddenly. _Oh odd no, don't let me get sleepitis_ again!

My hands wringing, I knew I had to give in. There was no way I could give agents cases and sort paperwork in this state.

I stumbled to the other couch, grabbing the Blanket-inator first. Flopping down, I zapped a blanket onto me, put the gadget on the coffee table beside me, and faster than you could say "something very odd has happened", I passed out - both from exhaustion and Olive's steady breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hehe, forgot to note: I put a few references in this story - most of them correlate to my own real-life experiences (and no, this will not mean you will find my current address or my bank account number - SHOO STALKERS SHOO), others are just random things I thought of. If you want to point some out in reviews, feel free to - no one's stopping ya!  
**

 **Oh, and another note: if I ever list an appearance of a character (one's coming up), it's because I'm also appealing to new fans of the show, not just the old ones. So none of that "oh but we already know what Agent So-and-So looks like" stuffs. (This was a piece of feedback in a review of one of my other fanfics, so I'm getting that out of the way now.)**

 **(And yes, Lilya, you're still my official beta-reader. *noogies you*)**

* * *

MS. O

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it: life was quiet. Too quiet.

When I made Olive a Director, I wasn't really thinking. Mr. O had called me on that day while I was reading and sipping juice.

"Hello? Ms. O? It's me." His voice had been hesitant, and I couldn't blame him-losing the Jackies (which also ruined his Squad's reputation) was hard on him.

My Squad's lost too many Jackies to even count.

The Jackies-short for the Jackalope Awards-is sort of like a contest. The award is given to the Squad who solved the most cases in a year. Every year it's been Mr. O's Squad that's taken home the gold, until my agents pushed it to the limit to win it last year.

If both Olive and Octavia hadn't helped, we never would have won, believe me.

"Yes, I remember you. What's going on?" I had responded back, my tone retaining that serious octave it always had - one of the many perks of being Director.

"I...um...I'm retiring. From my Director position."

"Wh-what? Why are you retiring?" I was in shock. Sure, I'd received lots of odd calls-robots, mummies, even crazy opera singers (I get 5 a day, max)-but never have I had a Director come to me to tell me he was retiring. It's like he was asking for my permission because he was too afraid to go to the Big O.

"2,000 long years has done me well, but I'm willing to pass on the reins to someone else. Hey, about that girl..."

"Which one?" There were tons of girls in Odd Squad; which one was he referring to?

"The one with the brown corkscrew ponytail."

Oh. That girl. Never mind. "Agent Olive?"

"Is that her name? Look, I don't know if you know this, but one of my agents has been raving about her for months. Said she's one of Olive's friends."

That was when I had choked on my juice, and begun to cough while pounding my chest. I could hear Orville's call of "Oprah? Oprah?" as I was hunched over my desk like I was about to throw up.

About 43 seconds later (shudder) I had regained my composure, and settled down with a sigh as I picked up the phone. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, a bit of juice tried to choke me to death." Orville's laughter could be heard in the background - it sounded less psychotic nowadays.

"So anyhow...I feel she would be worthy enough of the position. Could...she possibly take my place? Please?"

Without even having time to think, I had said yes. And once he hung up, and I made one of my best agents a Ms. O, her life - and mine - changed.

I can't tell whether it's for better or for worse.

Sighing, as I finished my juice box, I felt the energy drain from me. Not having Olive and Otto here to converse with and give cases to was pretty boring - and how I wish that maybe, someday, when they have the time, they would come and visit.

Oh well...good things come to those who wait, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ...I'm cranking out a chapter a day. This is madness. Short chapters are my friends now.  
**

 **And in other news, happy Fourth of July to all you Americans!**

 **I have to admit, Oscar's chapters are the hardest to write, because I'm more closely aligned with, personality-wise, a combo of Olive and Otto, and Olympia and Otis, than Oscar. But I tried my best, and that's what matters. Now go enjoy the story!**

* * *

OSCAR **  
**

* * *

If I had to tell the truth? I missed Olive and Otto. And boy, did it show.

For weeks I lost my pep. I went into a deep depression. When I talked to Octavia about my worries, she suggested I go talk to Dr. O, which I didn't really do because, well, I didn't want to. I felt that Dr. O wasn't the same as an actual therapist - she cured medical conditions like deep cuts or Pirate-itis, not problems like bipolar disorder or OCD.

So I did the only thing I could do: I went to Ms. O instead.

"Oscar...needless to say...you do know I'm having the same issue as you, right?" She sighed, rubbing her head as though she had a headache. "I don't know what I was thinking, making the decision to have Olive and Otto become co-leaders."

"And I don't know what I was thinking either, going along with your plan and zapping Olive and Otto into becoming leaders in the first place." I avoided eye contact with her - I was much too ashamed to look her in the eye. "I...um...well, I'm sure there will be more agents in the future who are like Olive and Otto, who could fill their shoes...metaphorically speaking, heh." I gave an awkward grin. It would be weird if there were two agents who had both Olive and Otto's shoe sizes.

 _Focus, Oscar. Focus._ "For now, you can't let this get to you. You must stay strong. For your Squad. For..." I paused. Would this be too awkward? Would Ms. O think I was flirting with her? _No, of course not. Flirting with Ms. O would be me committing one of the Seven Deadly Odd Sins._ "...me."

To my surprise, her reaction wasn't angry or upset. Rather, it was like she got hit with a bolt of lightning. She stood straight up, knocking her chair back against the wall. "You're right, Oscar. Absolutely right. I have an Odd Squad to serve. I can't spend my days moping and sulking around." She turned her unblinking brown gaze towards me. "Get me a juice box."

As if on instinct (well...actually it _was_ on instinct), I headed to her juice bar and grabbed one at random, then I quickly walked back to her desk. Immediately she snatched it from my grip, sticking one of her purple funny-looking straws in the hole at the top and taking a sip. She had a look of pure joy and calm on her face. It was like a huge wave just rose up, washed over us...and we were still standing.

"I'll head back down to the Lab if you...uh...don't mind." I had no clue what she was going to do - if she was going to yell at me for another juice, or give me some weird assignment, or whathaveyou. So I quickly scurried out of there like a bat out of heck.

Once I returned to the Lab, I went back to work on my new gadget. It was wide, a dim white in color as was most gadgets in the Lab, and had a handle in case I ever dropped it (which I do a lot). Forget the Flip-Flop-inator - _this_ would be my greatest invention.

The name of it? The Un-Director-inator.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aaaaaaagh I haven't updated this fanfic in what feels like eons so sorry. But in other news, I probably am going to throw in things from the movie - but I'm going to do it after I see it. So no headcanon-sharing for you!**

 **I also just realized that somehow, I followed my own story...*facesmack***

 **Oh, and a fun fact: the whole "sleep-itis" thing that follows was a mock plot that I included in my "Odd Squad Field Guide" I made about a year back (which is trash now BTW) - I completely forget what it was titled, but the plot was this: basically every agent in the Squad got this disease, and Olive and Otto had to combat it. So they fight off a villain (whom has been causing the disease) but it isn't successful, and Olive soon falls victim to sleep-itis. So now Otto has to fight off the villain by his lonesome and get his fellow agents - Ms. O, Oscar and Olive included - out of their slumber. So that's where sleep-itis comes from. Okay I'll shut up now this isn't the Alpha Kratt History Channel here MOOOVING ALONG WITH STORY.**

* * *

OTTO

* * *

I awoke from my short nap to find myself on the floor. Huh. Either I had had a nightmare (I hardly remember my dreams) or I woke up in a frenzy sometime. Either way, it didn't matter. I glanced over to find Olive on her back, snoring away. It worried me a little. About a month ago, Dr. O - the one at our old office - had discovered a disease aptly titled Sleep-itis. She hasn't figured out how one gets it, but she does know that if one does get it, they go into a deep sleep that can last for days. Depending on the severity, it can also make the person talk, or even sleepwalk - I've heard of agents that go through their typical day _all while asleep._ It's kinda scary if you think about it too much.

It was just lucky that I knew Olive was tired by the events of today.

I gave a sigh as I stared up towards the ceiling, knowing I would never be able to get back to sleep. One and done, that was my motto for naps.

The lights had automatically dimmed, making our office a dark teal sort of color. That meant everyone had gone home already. "Ugh, is it that late?" I uttered out loud. I figured I should be home right now, on the couch, watching _Jeopardy!_ or something...but without my parents.

Mom and Dad went away for some luxury vacation in Barbados. After our home was broken into a week ago, they needed someone in charge of the house while they went to unwind and "get away from it all", and I volunteered. I work at Odd Squad seven days a week, for about ten hours, if not more. My parents don't know. No one knows that we kids work at Odd Squad, except the townsfolk that we help.

But I digress.

Stretching my body out in an attempt to wake up, I looked around for my bag that contains my personal items, albeit blindly, because when it comes to the dark I'm as blind as a bat. I spotted it on our desk a few moments later. Despite how long we've known each other, I didn't know if Olive was a light or a heavy sleeper, but for the sake of her much-needed beauty rest, I crept across our office, and after some stubbed toes and blatant curse words (oh, the lovely language of our townsfolk - such sarcasm), I finally made it to the desk.

Sighing, I snatched the round-shaped Odd Squad bag and Olive's and carried them over, plopping Olive's on her belly. She opened her eyes slowly. "Wha...?"

"Olive, get up. We're leaving."

"You care to tell me why, Otto?" I swear to odd, that girl snaps back to consciousness faster than _he_ can throw pies.

"Because it's nighttime, and everyone's gone home but the two of us?" I raised my voice to make it sound like a question.

It took her a solid moment to register that, and during that time, she looked like she got slapped. "I'll...head out with you then. With my bag. Which is right here." As she got up, I could hear her mutter, "How'd _that_ happen?"

Eventually we got to the tube room and took the tubes home, said goodbye and parted ways, and that was that.

If only I knew that was the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WHOA. I haven't updated this in two weeks, and I want to apologize for that - my mother just announced she has to go to Pennsylvania on the 25th for my grandmother's court hearing, so between that, the upcoming movie, and my friend's mother's brain aneurysm I've been stressed. Combine that with work and volunteering and the fact I run on 7 hours of sleep every day.  
**

 **So these next few chapters describe the kids' home lives. I didn't want to do a time skip, because I was curious how the Main 4 (S1) would act outside of Odd Squad. Enjoy! (YES THE CONFLICT'S COMING UP)**

 **If you can recite what I own and what I don't, I'll give you a piece of Brownie Brittle. :)**

* * *

MS. O

* * *

Even though I'm about 7 years old physically, my soul is much older than that.

That's why I went home to an empty living space.

To be honest, I don't really know where my parents went. One night they said they were heading to the bar to talk, have a nice relaxing drink, hang with friends...but they never came back. It was the 1800s. I lived in a Western-themed sort of town. Missing parents, though, were becoming more and more of a reality - especially my old friend Yucks's. She had been so devastated upon coming home from school and not finding her mom or dad coming to give her a hug and some kisses and maybe a "welcome home, sweetie" (shudder). None of the other townsfolk knew, and those who were told about it merely scoffed and didn't believe it. Even when kids asked them, they dismissed it like some petty thing and told them to go play.

And so did I.

I locked the front door, took my shoes off, made my way to the kitchen, and grabbed a bag of M&Ms from the bottom shelf of the cabinet next to the sink before heading to the living room and flicking on the TV. I switched channels before landing on _Inside Edition_. Good enough. There wasn't anything else on anyway, unless you count the endless reruns of _Modern Family_ playing back-to-back.

Whoops came trotting down the stairs, having just scented I was home. Knowing better than to jump up on me and lick my face, he hopped up on the purple couch next to me. As Deborah Norville was reporting on some huge storm out West, I scratched his ears. I adopted Whoops, who's a Border Collie/Australian Shepherd mix, from the local shelter when Olive and Otto were puppets thanks to the Puppet Master. He stole her bone-shaped gadget, which had been used to turn my two best agents into puppets in the first place, and was on the brink of destroying it until Otto flew into him and saved the day.

Well, technically I saved the day. By giving him a juice box.

Scooping up some M&Ms and popping them into my mouth, I give a sigh, letting all of the stress building up inside me melt away, like the chocolate candies. It was nice sometimes, just being alone, without everyone charging at you yelling this, that and the other thing into your two ears.

Maybe that's why my auditory skills have decreased. I should bring that up next time I see Dr. O.

Yawning, I flipped channels again until I eventually blacked out. I awoke a few hours later to some story about a seven-year-old girl with a rare form of cancer on _ABC World News Now_. Even though I was seven physically (was this supposed to affect kids my age?) I didn't worry about it, and instead I gave up for the night and decided to go to bed.

As I performed my normal nightly hygiene routine and hopped into my purple bed (can you tell I like purple?), my eyes suddenly began to close, signifying that I needed rest if I was going to fully function and be my best at Odd Squad tomorrow. Which is odd in itself - I have insomnia. My parents always used to mention I had a hard time sleeping, and suffered through two years of seeing a sleep doctor because of it.

Maybe being a leader did something to your sleep habits.

As I heard Whoops run upstairs and flop in his large doggy bed, my head sunk into the pillow as though I was falling into a soothing, calming pit of quicksand, my mind processing the events of the day.

And boom, R.E.M sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I have to put a bit of a trigger warning here: this does contain a mention of suicide which may be a trigger for some people. If I have triggered you, I wish to apologize. Let's just be vague here and say suicide has a...personal place in my life. You are welcome to contact me via Private Message if you ever wish to talk.  
**

 **In other happier news, saw the movie, and it was great!  
**

* * *

OSCAR

* * *

Like every Odd Squad agent, I came home to quiet. No animals, no other humans, nothing. I headed to the bedroom to change into my pajamas, and as I do I pass my mother's bedroom. Immediately, as if on cue, tears spring to my eyes, blurring my vision through my glasses.

 _Mom...why'd you have to jump?_

 _Why'd you have to cut?_

 _...Why did you die?_

On the outside, I'm a goofy klutzy scientist who builds gadgets for his fellow agents and friends. On the inside, I'm a broken piece of glass, a nothing to society.

My mother did suicide.

No one else knows but me.

And it will remain that way, now and forever.

I sighed. It's shaky - just like me. I keep on walking to my room, albeit slowly, and when I finished changing, I grabbed my journal on my nightstand, a pen, and began to write.

 _Had thoughts about Mom again. I want answers, but it seems like I can't get them. None of the townsfolk will fess up - a few select others don't know and brush it off. I can't even tell my co-workers - what if Ms. O finds out? I'll get put in therapy. And we all know how_ that _went._ I flipped to a photo of me and my therapist, Dr. Schneizer. I was frowning, but he was overjoyed, like he just won the lottery. Truth be told, I hated him. I don't know why, but something about him just...irked me.

"Ms. O will have to find out eventually."

A soft voice entered. It was in my head, of course - no one could hear it but me. It was Dr. Sagwa, my imaginary therapist. She was actually nice - she took the time to listen to me, and she didn't treat me like some 5-year-old kid who was going just because he was having a temper tantrum over every little thing. Nothing about her irked me at all. She was like my own imaginary best friend. (Sure, sure, call me odd - but I have a big imagination.)

"Her? No way can she find out. She would change her views on me, disrespect me..."

"No she would not. I know she wouldn't. Even though Ms. O is a tough cookie, she's a marshmallow on the inside. Trust me." And with that. Dr. Sagwa's voice was gone.

I was left broken inside, my positive personality gone for the night. The waterfall was refilled once again - I cried and cried until I thought I was going to die from dehydration.

If only I could trust anyone ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I'm seriously running out of muse for this book. Between trying to beat Super Monkey Ball (you know how long it took me to master ADVANCED EXTRA 5 which is like the higher form of the Beginner level? _A WHOLE YEAR_ ) and other life situations, I'm not finding the mojo.  
**

 **But don't worry - that doesn't mean I'm ending the story! I mean, I do have muse, I'm just too lazy to write (plus, I go out shopping like 5 times a week so that ruins my muse too because then I'm too tired and bleh). Plus, I'm getting the ending gags for the movie and I'm working on a huge project as well so that saps up time. (That, and the fact my mother went all RAEG and cut my laptop time dramatically - to two hours a day. Which of course was only temporary. Yikes!)**

 **So don't worry, I'm still continuing this book if I have to jump off a cliff to do it! (Okay, well, maybe not that...acrophobia's not a nice thing to have...)**

 **Oh, and a little word on this chapter: This chapter was leaked on Wikia a few months ago, before the fanfic's release - I just tweaked it a bit. So if you wanna read it again, go for it! (And the "Odd Squad symbols circling torso" thing - as well as Otto turning gray - was partly inspired by MLP. Partly.)**

* * *

OLIVE

* * *

Still feeling tired, instead of watching the Burly Bears game on tonight, I went to bed. As my head hit the pillow, I immediately fell asleep in a snore session. While I felt peaceful, my dreams were anything but.

I was in some white void. Nothing was there-no walls, no doors, no windows. Odd.

Until...wait...

Was that Otto?

I raced towards the dark figure, like a speck in the distance. It got closer, and closer...and before I could blink, I landed on my butt with an 'oof'. My eyes gazed up to meet Otto, his hand outstretched, like he was trying to block me or something.

"Did you think you could just run up and hug me? You idiot." Otto shook his head as I got to my feet, my back to him. "You're not my friend. You're the most worthless thing I have ever seen!" As I turned to face him, he did the unthinkable.

He punched me square on the cheek.

Like a cartoon character, I spun around and stumbled for a bit before shaking my head in an attempt to clear the dizziness. "I...I..."

"Aww, p-p-poor O-Olive can't get her words out?" Opening my eyes wide as I rubbed my cheek, I could see him better: he was drained of color and was now gray, and he had the six Odd Squad logos slowly circling his torso like Saturn's rings, which were also drained of color. "Aww, seems you went blind. I'm _so_ sorry." As he made a move to hit me again, I managed to quickly grab him by the wrists and restrain him.

"Who are you, you bully?"

"The name is Malevolent Otto. I'm the evil immoral version of your Agent Otto." he explained, darkness shrouding his high-pitched voice. " _I_ am coming to you to describe your future."

"By beating me up?!"

" _Exactly!_ " His face got close to mine. "And at the same time, Otto's getting beaten up by Iniquitous Olive. Have a look." With a snap of his fingers, a portal of sorts opened up in front of me, like a gaping black hole anyone could fall into.

Inside, I could see Otto in his bed, snoring away. Typical Otto. He'd always been a snorer. I could also see his dream, the evil me mocking him, tormenting him, trying to make him feel intimidated and scared. Lucky for me, he was standing up for himself, fighting back.

"OTTO!" I screamed. Malevolent Otto just laughed at my seemingly pathetic attempt.

"You see, Olive, you can't reach your little _partner._ He will wake up, and believe this is true." He was so close to my face now, his nose was against mine. "Arguments will ensue, Olive. Realize that."

 _"NO!"_

 _"YES!"_ he growled. "Leadership comes with its perks, and downfalls. Just you wait. Otto will have you out and gone faster than I can say 'chocolate creme pie'! _EEEHAHAHAHA!_ "

Oh no.

It was Odd Todd.

I could see Otto one last time in the portal before another snap of what was now Odd Todd's fingers sealed it closed.

And that's when I knew I was screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to have to apologize again for not updating this story in eons - I finally got my laptop back after many months without it. In other news, my senior year of high school just started (my second go-around, since the first time I was out on medical leave for the entire year), so I'm probably gonna be more busy than usual. Or maybe not, since I have like seven study halls the entire year. 0_0 Combine that with my big super-secret project I'm working on aaaaaand...busy!  
**

 **Anyhow, here's the next chapter of Hierarchy! Enjoy! I would also recommend you follow either me or this story, to keep updated if you haven't already!**

* * *

OTTO

* * *

I awoke in my bed, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. I clutched my hand to my chest, listened for my pulse, felt all over my body to make sure all 206 of my bones were still intact.

Iniquitous Olive had punched me repeatedly, made me bleed and made the ground run red...so why was I fine on the outside?

I got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs to have some breakfast, because man, was I _starving_. The clock on the wall in the kitchen read 7:30. I would at least be on time for work if I hurried. I grabbed a Shmumber Crunch bar, but hesitated on whether I should eat it now or when I got to Odd Squad Headquarters. But as if telling me to stay a while and eat, my belly let out a loud growl that was probably enough to bring the entire house down. Sighing and having no other choice, I stayed to eat the bar. The food obsession won once again.

Once I ate the last bite, the clock read 7:55. The funny thing is, it normally doesn't take me 25 minutes to eat a small granola bar. But then again, thoughts of my dream swirled in my head, and questions were abound. But there was no time for that now.

Starting to panic, I raced upstairs and brushed my teeth, did my normal hygiene routine, and flew out the door like _him_ after I ruined his big plan to let all the creatures out. (Hey, I came up with the idea. He agreed to it. His loss is my gain.)

Ducking behind the large tree in my yard, I zoomed through the tubes, silently wishing they would go faster.

"You're late."

Apparently, not fast enough.

"Look, O'Quaker, I-I'm sorry. I cut it real close, but-"

"Ms. O wishes to see you. In _her_ office." The red-haired Tube Operator's words were like venom - venom you can't just suck out of your body like that. O'Quaker was normally really kind but had a blind sense of humor. He always had a small gift for any agent who came in or was going out, and he had never tube-blocked anyone in his entire life. I was surprised he didn't tube-block me.

A thought occurred in my brain just then. How dare he disrespect his high position like that?

I then did something I thought I would never have to do.

"How dare you. Don't even think about speaking to me that way, O'Quaker. I am your leader and you should treat me with respect."

"Ohh, just because you're a _leader_ you get to yell at everyone? What are you bent on, world domi-"

A slam, and a cry of "DON'T YOU DARE SLAM THOSE AUTOMATIC DOORS EVER AGAIN NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU ARE IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR NECK SNAPPED!" could be heard after that.

I was fuming. More fuming than if Soundcheck had been abducted by criminals. I marched up to the office, resisting the urge to kick down the glass doors, where I found Olive drinking tea while eating juju beans out of a glass jar.

In my fit of rage, I knocked the jar over. The jar didn't break - thank odd - but the beans spilled on the floor. A tingle of satisfaction raced through me.

"What was that for?" she asked, her tone almost innocent as her golden-brown eyes moved to the beans on the floor.

"Did O'Quaker put you up to this?" I asked. If you looked closely, you could see the steam coming out of my ears - literally.

"Otto, what-"

"Oh, spare me your sentimental nonsense - you're the one who said it was your office!" I exhaled, letting a big puff of air out. "Tell me what you called me for."

Olive remained cool, natch. "First of all, I never said it was my office. And second, I will. I called you to talk to you about Odd Todd."

And with that, my anger melted away, and my mood immediately changed...to one of pure fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this in a while. School issues, family issues and life got in the way. So here's the next chapter!** **Still no muse to write any more of this story, and it's right at the part where Otis and Olympia come into play too. IDK, I may just end up doing freestyle vs. my normal way of writing it out book-style then typing it all up in a FeralFront doc. (Thank you, Creative Writing!)**

 **This chapter is also modified because I wrote it before the events of "Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd".**

 **You already know the disclaimer and I'm too lazy to write it again :P**

 **(also, freestyle - i forgot my book to bring to school, lel)**

* * *

MS. O **  
**

* * *

My heart pounded. My forehead filled with sweat. Every agent here today was crowding my office the next day, like popcorn in a popcorn maker. Even Oscar was present too. **  
**

"What's hap-"

"Odd Todd! He's _back!_ " my advisor cried out in sheer terror before pointing to a short, blond-haired boy. "Omeron just spotted him while out on a case, a- and he wasn't wearing his gardening outfit, and he had this _menacing look_ on his face, and-"

 **"CALM DOWN!"** I cried out, a little too loud. But I didn't care. I just wanted to know what in the name of odd was going on. I made my way over to my chair, shooing Orzack out of it despite his protests that "I'm Mr. O!", and having one of my assistants hand me a juice box. "Agent Omeron, stay here and tell me about what you saw. Everyone else, I don't know why you're here, but leave. Oscar, get yourself and the other scientists prepped. I want everything done by the end of the day. Now GO!"

Everyone did as they were told. Omeron told me his side of the story and I took extensive notes. Once Omeron was done, I realized I needed to organize these...pieces of paper with words on them.

Problem is, I have trouble with organization. Luckily, I knew someone who could help. Yay me.

A couple minutes later and my former agent came in, looking like a sore loser after a hundred games of checkers, clutching a bottle of iced tea in her hand."What happened to you?"

"Otto comes into work, making nonsensical accusations that it's my office and not his! And then he knocked my beans onto the floor!"

I made a face at her. Olive never ate beans - as far as I knew, it upset her GI tract too much.

But then again, I'm not in control of her body.

"Well, did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or-"

"I don't know!" She sounded flustered. I handed her my purple stress ball to squeeze.

"Look, calm down. You're acting like Oscar with a bunch of people on him. And believe me, I know what that feeling's like." I shook my head. "Tell you what, I'll go speak to him myself. He may be less upset at you than me."

At that, she let out a mocking laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that. But who's going to run your Squad?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I merely raised an eyebrow and pointed at her. What followed was a set of sounds that should never be uttered by any living human being.

"Finished?" I inquired monotonically, watching her body move up and down with how heavy she was breathing. With a shake of her head, I sighed, rolled my eyes, and yelled, "THEN GET TO WORK, NOW!"

Once I was up my own personal tube, anxiety stirred inside me, and not from the ride. I was a friend of Olive's, considered her one of my best agents...would that be a barrier? Would Otto notice?

Would he hate me too when I talked to him?


End file.
